Sonic Switch
by thesoniczone11
Summary: Sonic and his friends have various powers and abilities that they are very skilled at using. But what happens when Eggman switches these traits around? Can the Sonic Heroes adapt to each others skills?
1. Chapter 1

Missiles launching, Homing Attacking, Lasers firing, Sound barrier breaking. A normal day in Central City.

A blue blur speeding down the highway, faster then Sound. This was Sonic the Hedgehog. Chasing after the Hedgehog was an Egg-shaped evil scientist in a flying round hover-car with various mechanical weapons attached. This was Dr. Eggman.

Sonic swiftly dodged another round of missiles, snickering at the Egg-heads failure. "What? Am I too fast for ya, Doc?" He mocked.

Eggman growled in rage. "Grr… Hold still, you little pincushion!" He shouted, firing a large laser at his adversary.

Sonic jumped up over the beam.

Eggman piloted his Egg-Mobile in front of Sonic.

"Time for a change of pace!" The doctor began charging a large laser beam that will surely-

Sonic homing-attacked the Egg-Mobile.

…get destroyed by that meddlesome Blue Rat!

The Egg-Mobile began smoking, the special attachments failing and breaking. Eggman was boiling mad!

"Grrrr…. NO! Come On! WORK!"

"Catch you later, Mc. Nose hair!"

Sonic shot off down the Highway, leaving the Angry Scientist alone to simmer down.

"I HATE THAT THAT HEDGEHOG! That blue rat and his little friends always being a thorn in my side! Always using their powers to be '_heroes'_!"

"The source of there powers is due to their innate chaos energies. Ironic, isn't it? The very power you try to obtain is the very power that is used against you!" spoke the voice of Orbot.

"Talk about being thrown right back at ya!" The voice of Cubot joked.

Normally the madman would yell at his annoying lackeys, but what Orbot said sparked a glorious plan to finally rid himself of that meddlesome hedgehog. The doctor's face slowly transformed from a sulking glare to an evil grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Sonic slept in his racecar-bed in Tails House in Emerald Town. His dreams of the most wonderful things: Running and Chili Dogs. Tails wasn't in the house, as he was down the block in his Lab, sleeping on his work table, a screwdriver in hand. His dreams of flying high and being strong.

As the two slept, a flash of light surrounded the planet. As the light dispersed, Sonic's sleeping body glowed a bright blue, Tails body also glowed, a bright yellow. Soon, a trail of colored light left escaped their body, leaving Tails' House and Tails' Lab and flying off in Different directions. The blue light trail flying towards Night Babylon, a darker part of Central City, the Yellow Light flying towards Angel Island, flying a few miles off the coast of Emerald Beach.

Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life form, slept on a coach in Club Rouge, holding a blonde haired doll with a blue dress and blue eyes. As he slept, his body glowed a reddish-yellow, with a similar colored trail of light leaving his body just as a blue trail of light entered it. Down the hall, Rouge the Bat slept peacefully in her queen-sized bed. Her dreams filled with precious jewels and treasures. As her mind drifted to a ebony-and-crimson hedgehog and a scarlet red Echidna, her body glowed a white-pink, a white-pink light trail leaving her body, flying towards a pink apartment building in the lighter side of Central City. A pink hedgehog slept in her apartment room, dreaming of a certain blue blur, as her body glowed pink, with a pink light trail leaving, and a white-pink light entering.

The Master Emerald glowed an emerald green, illuminating the island in the night, in front of the massive gem sat a red echidna. He was supposed to be the Guardian of the Master Emerald, as well as the Island, but right now he was just sleeping. What did he have to worry about? The Master Emerald hasn't been in danger since that whole thing with Shadow and the ARK! Of course, the sleeping guardian was unaware of his glowing red body, a red light trail leaving and a yellow light entering.

In a Chao Garden, a peaceful cottage stood, with a 6 year old rabbit and her Chao slept, dreaming of childish things like Ice Cream and TV. Their bodies both glowed a Cream and Light-Blue respectively, their light trails flying around each other as they flew towards a dark jungle in the Mystic Ruins. Where a purple cat named Big slept with his green frog named Froggy. Their bodies both glowed Purple and Green, with their lights leaving and a Cream and Light Blue lights entering.

The Chaotix each slept in their separate sections of their office. Charmy slept in his section, with various toys scattered around, Espio slept leaning against a wall in a corner by Locker, which contained various Ninja items, and Vector slept at his desk, leaning back and letting his music play. Their bodies all glowed, Red-Orange, Purple (with a hint of Light blue), and Yellow-Green/Light Green respectively. Their Light trails all going to each other, Purple in Charmy, Green in Espio, and Orange in Vector.

The red light of the Guardian flew down to Tails' Lab, entering the body of the sleeping fox. The reddish-yellow light of the black hedgehog entered the body of his blue counterpart.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the sun was shining high in the morning sky, with the flickies singing as they flew threw the air. The sun shined through the window of Sonic's room, waking him up. The hedgehog didn't bother opening his eyes as he sleeped on his trademark shoes and sped of toward the bathroom. Grabbing his SONIC toothbrush and SONIC toothpaste, he began brushing his teeth as he finally opened his sleepy eyes, seeing his normal Black-and-Red fur in his reflection.

Sonic's eyes widened as he spit out his toothpaste in shock. "What the…?" He asked himself in confusion. His usually-cobalt-blue fur and quills were now Black, with red stripes on his arms, leqs, quills, and around his eyes. He even had fur on his arms and chest, with a triangular patch of white fluffy fur on his chest. The most striking detail were his ruby red eyes where his emerald green eyes used to be. Thankfully, his spikes were still droopy, his muzzle was still peach, and his shoes and gloves were still normal. "What happened to me? I look Shadow, now!"

Sonic immediately dashed out of the bathroom, leaving a reddish-yellow energy trail as he sped out of the house, grabbing a chili-dog as he passed through the kitchen.

He burst into Tails Lab. "Tails! Tails?"

"Uhh…" He heard Tails say in hesitation. "Sonic? I think we have a problem."

Tails walked out of the shadows of the lab, revealing that something happened to him, too. His golden fur was now red and his sky-blue eyes were now purple, but the most unusual thing were the spikes on his fist, and one of his twin-tails were missing!

"Tails…? What happened?" Sonic asked. "We look like Shadow and Knuckles!"

"I'm not sure what happened to us, but I bet Eggman has something to do with this."

"No kidding." Sonic replied. "So, are you gonna use that brain of yours to find out what's going on?"

"I would, but uh… Sonic?"

"Yeah, Tails?"

"I don't remember what any of this stuff is anymore." Tails said as he gestured to all the stuff in his lab.

_Meanwhile… _

"WHAT THE *&^%?!"

Shadow stared at his reflection in Rouge's mirror (which took up the whole wall.) His fur was blue and his eyes were green, and the fur on his chest and arms were gone. If it wasn't for the gloves, shoes, quills flared up, and the facial expression, some might confuse him for a certain supersonic hero. Rouge stood next to him, her platinum white fur was now pink, and her eyes were now green.

Shadow's expression darkened. "The doctor… how dare he do this us." Before he could say any more, the inhibitor rings on his wrists vanished, but Shadow didn't seem to care. If anything, it seemed as if Shadow's expression relaxed a little.

"Shadow, your rings-" "Don't need them, anymore." With that, Shadow stormed out the room, wanting to find and possibly destroy a certain egg-shaped madman.

_Back at Tails' Lab_

"So what your saying is that we now have Faker and Knucklehead's powers and they have ours?"

"Basically, yeah."

Sonic smirked, a mischievous look on his face. He glanced at the rings that had just appeared on his wrists. "Might as well make the best of this situation."

Tails looked confused. "What do you mean? …Sonic, what are you doing?"

Sonic had dipped his hands in hair-gel and was now spiking it upwards. With a click of the heal, his Power Sneakers had now transformed into red Air Skates. "Don't worry, buddy." He grabbed a few buckets of paint, and started painting his red, white, and yellow air skates Black, white, and red. "Just going to have a little fun."

"But Sonic, don't you want to find Eggman and figure out what's going on?"

"You can handle that, "Knux." I'll be back soon."

"Shadow" skated out of the lab.


End file.
